I'm Your Stalker
by White.Evil.Rabbit
Summary: Era el último año escolar para Victor Nikiforov, un chico ruso transferido a una escuela en Estados Unidos donde, además de ser de excelencia academica, también le daba becas y grandes oportunidades a quienes eran buenos en los deportes. Pero, en vez de preocuparse por sus estudios, él aprovecha su tiempo acosando a un chico japones llamado Yuuri Katsuki.
1. Prólogo

Cálida fue la noche en la cual se realizaba la fiesta de inicio de año. Ya se había hecho una costumbre que, en la segunda semana del comienzo de clases, los escolares hicieran una fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos que recién ingresaban a la escuela. Casi todos asistían porque era una festividad que no estaba regido por profesores, ellos solamente ofrecían la escuela para que el centro de alumnos realizara tal fiesta a su gusto; por lo que, todo lo que sucede en esa noche, solo lo saben los que estaban presentes.

Los chicos que son de grados mayores, junto a algunos organizadores, suelen llevar toneladas de alcohol para las personas que se les daba por tomar esta clase de bebidas, pero, sobre todo, eran para los que tenían menor resistencia al licor porque gracias a ellos (y a ellas) se podría presenciar el mejor show de la noche: verlos hacer el ridículo.

Todo el recinto se encontraba decorado por serpentinas, globos, luces brillantes de diferentes colores y una música popular que sonaba por los grandes parlantes que se encontraban a cada lado del escenario ubicado en el gimnasio de la escuela. La mayoría de las personas se encontraban bailando en la pista improvisada que anteriormente era la cancha de básquetbol (o voleibol); otro grupo de gente se localizaba al lado de la mesa de aperitivos u otro gentío se iba a sentar por las bancas que se hallaban repartidas por el patio de la escuela.

Y en una de estas bancas se encontraba sentado Victor Nikiforov, un chico de rasgos masculinos bien marcados con unos ojos de orbes celestes que brillaban ante las luces, al igual que su corto cabello platinado. Había sido transferido desde Rusia hasta Estados Unidos gracias a su excelente y encantadora manera de patinar; pero, aunque era nuevo y tenía todas las apariencias de ser un chico que disfrutaría de esta clase de bienvenidas que daba la escuela, la realidad era que no era fan de las fiestas, tampoco era de asistir a ellas, pero su compatriota, Yuri Plisetsky, le había obligado a asistir para que hiciera más amistades.

Victor y Yuri se conocían gracias a que anteriormente, en Rusia, habían practicado patinaje bajo el entrenamiento de Yakov Feltsman. Aunque luego de un tiempo, Plisetsky se transfirió a Estados Unidos y ahora, unos años después, Nikiforov siguió el mismo camino gracias a los consejos y buenas palabras oídas por parte de Yuri a que viniera a estudiar a esta escuela.

Se podría decir que Victor confiaba en las buenas decisiones que tomaba Plisetsky y por eso asistió. Pero luego de un tiempo, este chico rubio se dio cuenta que jamás tuvo que haberle incitado a venir a una fiesta que el mayor no quería asistir.

Esa noche no estaba siendo divertida para Victor. Él no sabía qué hacer y nada le llamaba la atención, mucho menos las chicas que se les haya acercado insinuándose sin ni siquiera conocerlo, tampoco le parecían gracioso los chicos borrachos que hacían el ridículo frente a todos y menos le parecía agradable hacer sido abandonado por el único chico que conocía. Todo estaba resultando molesto para él.

Así que se rindió completamente, él sentía que no era para esta clase de cosas. Solo había pasado una hora desde que llegó a la fiesta pero, aunque intentó divertirse y hacer nuevas amistades, ya no deseaba estar más ahí por lo que decidió irse a casa. Pero, antes de retirarse, debía avisarle a Yuri que se iba porque ese chico era realmente peligroso cuando se preocupaba demasiado, o por lo menos eso recordaba de esos viejos tiempos en Rusia.

Victor tomó una bocanada de aire antes de poner un pie dentro del gimnasio, caminaba a penas con toda la gente que se le interponía, muchos ebrios y personas conscientes que bailaban al ritmo de la música en cualquier parte que se les ocurría, principalmente a la mitad del camino que se suponían que, por las reglas de seguridad, debían estar despejadas. Ahora recordaba el porqué de su odio a las fiestas, Victor Misantropía Nikiforov. Ese sería su nombre desde ahora.

El chico de hebras platinadas llegó al fondo del gimnasio por culpa de las personas que lo empujaban al momento de bailar, estaba tan enojado que quería gritar que apagaran esa música detestable y le abrieran el paso hasta la salida, pero decidió calmarse un poco y volver a su misión de buscar a Plisetsky.

Cansado de seguir caminando y aprovechando su altura, Victor levantó su cabeza para al menos encontrar un rastro de cabello rubio perteneciente a Yuri y tuvo suerte de encontrarlo a la primera, pero por desgracia, este se encontraba en el escenario ¡Al otro extremo del gimnasio! Y aparte se encontraba hablando muy amenamente con el dj.

Victor no pensaba en caminar entre toda la muchedumbre para decirle a su amigo que se iría, no cometería ese error dos veces, mejor le mandaría un mensaje para cuando llegara a casa donde el silencio y una cómoda cama lo esperan.

Retomando el camino hacia la salida, rendido con su poca capacidad de socializar o de mantenerse despierto toda una noche para bailar, hubo algo más que le puso la guinda al pastel. Un chico desconocido, totalmente ebrio, llegó de la nada para lanzarse encima para darle un afectuoso abrazo. _No hay mejor remedio al mal humor que un abrazo,_ pensó con sarcasmo el ruso.

Era un chico de pelos negros y de ojos color marrón que, por culpa de su estado, se había enredado con sus propios pies y terminó cayendo en los brazos de un desconocido quien, por simple instinto, terminó abrazando por miedo a caerse. Sus acciones estaban totalmente cegadas por su poca tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas, las cuales por desgracia le encantaba, así que no le importó si es que conocía o no a la persona que ahora lo tenía prisionero en sus brazos, lo importante era que se encontraba cómodo y seguro.

Victor tenía toda la intención de desquitar toda su molestia con este muchacho, pero, cuando este chico de pelo azabache levantó su cabeza y lo miró con sus encantadores ojos chocolate, se sintió incapaz de reclamarle por a simple vista le parecía un chico dulce, tierno e indefenso, distinto a la clase de personas que anteriormente se le había acercado. Además, su mirada era tal igual a la que le ponía su perro, Makkachin, cuando se encontraba arrepentido de alguna de sus maldades.

Hace unos años atrás, el ruso había dejado de creer en la suerte como también en el amor a primera vista, pero no encontraba otra manera de explicar el calor que le recorría el cuerpo hasta posicionarse en sus mejillas o la manera en que su corazón palpitaba de manera descontrolaba cuando con sus propios brazos acercó y sujetó con firmeza al muchacho que lo abrazaba. Antes hubiera dejado pasar esta oportunidad, pero hoy iba a ser la excepción, porque estaba encantado con este chico e incluso tuvo la intención de hablarle, preguntarle su nombre o si se encontraba bien, luego lo invitaría a tomar algo y a comer si es que el muchacho deseaba.

Pero no logró decir ninguna palabra porque un chico, un tanto gritón, se les acercó corriendo con su celular en la mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Yuuri!—era un chico de pelo igualmente negro y una tez morena quien causaba cierta desconfianza a Victor—Finalmente te encuentro, Yuuri. ¿Te ha causado algún problema?—le dirigió la palabra al ruso, quien seguía con el chico en sus brazos.

—¡PHICHIT! A-Amigo mío…mi buen amigo—el vacio se apropio de los brazos de Victor al momento en que Yuuri se separó de él mientras intentaba mantenerse estable por su propia cuenta, fallando y cayendo a los brazos del recién llegado—. Vayamos por k-katsudon… ¡Ahora!

—Oh Yuuri, te dije que no bebiera más de la cuenta—luego de pasar uno de los brazos de su amigo por sus hombros y acomodarse de manera correcta, Phichit se dirigió al de pelos plata quien seguía atontado con lo veía—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha incomodado?

—No, no…Para nada.

—Que bueno saberlo. Yuuri se vuelve un tanto idiota cuando bebe algo de alcohol, me disculpo por su parte. Ahora nos tenemos que retirar, antes de que haga más estupideces.

Phichit se arregló como pudo para poder acomodar a su inquieto amigo. Victor supuso que Yuuri tenía una tolerancia horrible y, aunque le desagradaba esta clase de persona, no evitó ponerse feliz al recordar esa calidez que sintió cuando el de pelo azabache lo tenía prisionero de sus brazos y la desbordante alegría que sintió corresponderle.

Era la primera vez que se veían, pero su nueva misión en esta vida era encontrarse con él nuevamente pues, aunque no creía en esto del amor a primera vista, él sentía haber encontrado a su alma gemela.

—Yuuri…—mencionó a la bajo—Así que se llama Yuuri—empezó a meditar—. Es un lindo nombre, combinaría perfectamente con el mío. Seríamos muy buena pareja, así que prepárate pequeño Yuuri, desde hoy tienes un acosador y pretendiente.


	2. Capítulo 1

—"El límite de todos nosotros, es dejar de creer que podemos lograr algo".

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso había sonado justo cuando la anciana profesora de literatura había terminado de leer el párrafo del libro que sostenía en sus frías y viejas manos. El inquietante ruido de la silla arrastrándose por el cerámico llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón haciendo voltear sus miradas al último asiento de la fila izquierda pegada a la ventana; cierto chico de pelos plateados se había levantado de improviso de su asiento para salir corriendo en busca de su pequeño _cerdito._

La clase de literatura había tratado sobre leer un libro que estaba enfocado en la vida de un anciano que, en sus últimos minutos de vida, había evocado a sus recuerdos de adolescencia donde se había forzado a cumplir todas sus metas y eso, para Victor, había sido como una clase de motivación. Se había sentido identificado con ese escritor o, por lo menos, él deseaba lograr lo que ese joven consiguió.

La única meta clara de Victor se basaba en querer conquistar a un chico de un año y un curso inferior al suyo. Yuuri Katsuki es un joven de 16 años de hermosa cabellera negra, con unos ojos chocolates cubierto por los cristales de sus lentes de marco azul; originario de Japón que, hace dos años atrás, se ganó una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones, como, también, obtuvo un reconocimiento por ser un buen patinador gracias a los entrenamientos de Celestino Cialdini.

Yuuri se había ganado el apodo de "Cerdito sobre Hielo" ya qué, cuando había llegado a la escuela, él no tenía la delgada figura que comúnmente tienen los patinadores porque estaba un poco pasado de peso causando que, por prejuicios, muchos no creyeran el que Yuuri era buen patinador. Pero, esa opinión había cambiado al momento en que se presentó frente a todos con una excelente rutina que Victor hubiera deseado presenciar. Desde ese día, Yuuri había sido marcado con tal dulce nombre, como solía pensar Nikiforov al respecto.

Pero, aunque Victor creía que el muchacho japonés tenía enamorado a todos en la escuela, la verdad que él desconocía era que, siendo que era más nuevo, muchas personas (de ambos sexos) se le han declarado como fan o simplemente enamorados, a diferencia de Yuuri quien jamás obtuvo alguna confesión de tal clase. Pero, el ruso decidió ignorar a estas declaraciones, porque, lo único que le interesaba, era que el hermoso chico de orbes chocolate se le acercara para confesarle su amor.

Tal vez eso era pedir mucho, pero soñar no costaba nada. Aún así, si eso jamás llegaba a suceder, Victor tenía un as bajo la manga y todo recaía en el objeto mejor cuidado que tenía, un cuaderno.

Fue orgullo lo que sintió Victor al leer su cuaderno universitario de espirales con hojas cuadriculadas de tapa color azul donde tenía escrito toda la información que logró conseguir del chico de pelos azabache al conseguir ayuda de Yuri Plisetsky quien tenía un amigo quien compartía curso con Yuuri, su cerdito japonés.

En un inicio le costó mucho convencer al rubio para que aceptara ayudarlo, pero finalmente había aceptado con la condición de que Victor le creara una rutina exclusivamente para él, a lo que el mayor terminó aceptando.

Plisetsky era un ex compañero de práctica de Victor. Era un chico guapo, pero su único defecto, era su actitud arisca. A consecuencia de ello, le costaba admitir que sentía cierto grado de admiración por la gran capacidad que tenía Nikiforov de crear rutinas de patinaje que terminaban sorprendiendo en exceso a su entrenador, Yakov. Así que siempre quiso pedirle que le hiciera una para él, pero, como no había podido hacerlo antes, iba a utilizar esta oportunidad para usarlo como un tipo de soborno o chantaje.

Y la suerte estaba del lado de Yuri, porque, un antiguo compañero de la clase de ballet y actualmente su mejor amigo, Otabek Altin, no se negó en conseguirle la información que le pedía, aunque él jamás había intercambiado algunas palabras con el Yuuri japonés y su actitud tampoco le era demasiado amigable al contrario. Pero, aún con lo poco que lograba conseguir, Victor estaba conforme con ello.

Aún así, con el paso de los días, Victor sentía que la falta de información lo estaba matando de apoco, por lo que recurrió a una segunda opción. Él iba a seguir a Yuuri a todas partes (dentro de lo posible), aunque no le importaba lo que pasara o en qué situación se metiera, él solo necesitaba saber sobre el chico que le gusta.

Los primeros días se estuvo debatiendo si debía ir y hablarle, pero no lo quiso hacerlo porque, en una de sus persecuciones, había escuchado en una conversación que tuvo su cerdito con su amigo (el mismo chico que lo estaba buscando cuando andaba ebrio en la fiesta), que no se acordaba de nada de lo que hizo esa noche y, aún con eso, Phichit le recomendó que no intentara recordarlo ya que había hecho el ridículo y había terminado en brazos del chico nuevo, o sea, Victor.

Al inicio, el ruso se había sentido mal porque el chico que le gustaba no recodaba su primer encuentro, pero tal vez era mejor, un buen inicio para ambos. Así que, tomando todo del lado positivo, empezó a seguir al japonés todos los recesos para conocerlo de a poco, aunque igual habló con muchas personas de la escuela quien tenían leve conocimiento sobre la vida de su querido Yuuri. Todo le servía.

Hoy, como era de costumbre de los días martes, Yuuri se saltó la siguiente clase para irse a la biblioteca a relajarse un poco. El chico de hebras negras tenía muy buenas notas porque no gastaba su tiempo en otra cosa que no fuese estudiar y patinar, así que su mente siempre estaba llena de conocimiento, algo que en sus inicios sorprendió al ruso quien había conocido la parte fiestera del chico.

La biblioteca de la escuela era gigante. Había más de 10 estantes de aproximadamente dos a tres metros de alto con un mínimo de ocho repisas donde encontrabas una infinidad de libros de toda clase; en la entrada se encontraba el escritorio de la bibliotecaria que siempre te recibía con una sonrisa y un dulce "buenos días" o "buenas tardes" y, por último, en una parte del gran lugar, se encontraban unas seis mesas rectangulares donde podían sentarse hasta ocho personas.

Las mesas se encontraban una frente a la otra, pegadas a la muralla donde se encuentran los ventanales que daban una vista al gran patio donde se practicaba beisbol. Aunque eso no era realmente conveniente para cuando la pelota golpeara uno de los vidrios, pero bueno, hasta el día de hoy no ha sucedido esta clase de accidentes.

Y justamente, en la última mesa visible, sentado en la última silla pegada a la muralla, se encontraba Yuuri con sus cabellos alborotados, con sus lentes cayendo por su nariz y su mano izquierda mantenía apoyada su cabeza mientras que la derecha sujetaba el libro que lo tenía tan inmerso en su propio mundo.

Victor, emocionado de haberlo encontrando, se sentó justamente en la mesa frente a la de Yuuri y tomó el asiento que le dejaría la vista perfecta para observarlo con dedicación. Puso su cuaderno sobre la mesa y, del pequeño bolsillo de su camisa, sacó un bolígrafo de tinta negra. Él estaba listo para empezar a escribir todo lo que necesitaba saber de su querido cerdito.

Abrió su cuaderno con desesperación intentando buscar la última página donde había anotado algo acerca del chico de lentes y en ella anotó en grande: "Leer el libro _'Un universo lleno de constelaciones'_. Comentarlo futuramente con Yuuri❤". Si su querido japonés estaba leyendo ese texto era porque le interesaba y, mientras más intereses en común tengan, más sencillo será acercarse a él.

Victor continuo escribiendo, incluso dejaba un registro de las muletillas o de las expresiones que realizaba Yuuri al momento de leer; era adorable, no existía otra palabra que describiera mejor la hermosa imagen que tenía del muchacho de los ojos marrones. Lo adoraba tanto que no se aguantó más y, del bolsillo de su pantalón gris, sacó su celular para tomarle una fotografía.

—Oye…—aunque hubiera deseado haber sacado la foto, un chico de pelo rubio y de ojos verdes se puso a su lado con una cara de muy pocos amigos—Me podrías decir, ¿Qué haces espiando a mi novio?


	3. Capítulo 2

A pesar de que las bibliotecas, habitualmente, mantienen un ambiente de calma y silencio; Victor no lograba escuchar nada más que su acelerado corazón que parecía chocar con su caja torácica produciéndole un insoportable dolor que creía que en cualquier momento lo mataría. No podía creer lo que ese chico desconocido le decía, ¿Yuuri su novio? ¿Él se había hecho ilusiones para nada?

El chico se empezó a reír sin control alguno ante la reacción y cara de horror que tenía Victor. El ruso se había quedado completamente quieto, al igual que una estatua, incluso se podría decir que él no se encontraba respirando.

—Amigo, era una broma. Ya puedes respirar—más fuerte fue su risa para cuando Victor botó todo el aire que contuvo.

—¿Quién demonios eres?—preguntó alterado el de pelos plata.

—¿En serio no me conoces? Bueno, debe ser porque tu mente está siempre concentrada en Katsuki y no te fijas a tu alrededor—el chico estiró su mano hacia Nikiforov quien levantaba una de sus cejas confundido con lo que estaba sucediendo—Christopher Giacometti, Chris para los amigos. Estamos en el mismo curso.

—Es un… ¿Gusto?—el chico albino de ojos celeste correspondió al apretón de manos aún sin entender—Yo soy…

—Victor Nikiforov, el chico que viene de Rusia. Lo sé, todo el mundo sabe quién eres y, quienes no, son unos ignorantes—con toda confianza, el de pelos rubios se sentó en la silla desocupada al lado del ruso—. Y bien, ¿Se puede saber que haces en la biblioteca con un cuaderno de la asignatura "Yuuri Katsuki"?

Victor iba a contestar la pregunta que el tal Chris le hacía, pero no sabía de dónde había salido o si era realmente bueno confiarle esa clase de información a alguien que ha llegado de la nada y menos si aparecía haciendo una broma de tan mal gusto que casi lo matan de un infarto.

Pero, ¿Cómo le podía ocultar la verdad si, al parecer, él ya había notado sus planes? Tal vez no era el único que lo haya notado, probablemente toda la escuela ya se había dado cuenta, o peor, Yuuri lo sabe y por eso lo ignora porque le parece patético alguien como él.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado pegado en un punto fijo con una cara de horror mientras tomabas tu cabello como un loco—la voz de Chris despertó de sus pesadillas al chico que se estaba atormentando mentalmente con ideas, probablemente, estúpidas.

—Bien, te seré honesto—suspiró—. Me gusta Yuuri y no encontré mejor forma de conocerlo que seguirlo a todos lados a donde vaya. Pero, esto será un secreto entre los dos.

Chris levantó su mano derecha y con movimientos en el aire, simuló la acción de cerrar un cierre en su boca. Una acción que se suponía que significaba que guardaría el secreto del ruso. Victor suspiró cansado, como si lo hubieran derrotado en una batalla porque, para su mala suerte, era demasiado confianzudo y podía llegar a contarle a media escuela que le gustaba Yuuri si es que las personas le llegasen a preguntar.

Él seguía con el temor de que Yuuri se haya enterado de sus sentimientos.

—Aunque lo sigas, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a hablar con él? Se encuentra a unos metros de distancia…

—No me siento preparado, es eso. Jamás he tenido una relación en mi vida, además, incluso con unos metros de distancia, siento que mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho con lo tan fuerte que palpita. ¿Cómo quieres que me acerque si solamente al pasar a su lado dejo de pensar y no logro controlar mis acciones?—comentó alterado al imaginar lo peor—Si llego a cometer un error o digo algo fuera de lugar, me sentiría muy mal de haber desperdiciado una oportunidad. Por eso soy un… ¿Acosador?

—Eres un estúpido, eso eres. Si alguien te gusta ¡Vas y le hablas! Es mucho mejor arriesgarse antes de perderlo, ¿O crees que Yuuri no tiene pretendientes?

El rubio sonrió de forma disimulada para que Victor no se diera cuenta de la broma que le estaba realizando, por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Algo que Chris le encantaba, era realizar chistes de mal gusto que siempre terminaba molestado al resto, pero era algo inevitable para él no hacerlas. Esa era su naturaleza.

—¿P-Pretendientes?

Victor, con solo pensar a su querido Yuuri junto a otra persona que no fuese él, sentía su mundo acabarse. ¿En serio su _cerdito_ tiene pretendientes? ¿Ellos eran mejor que él? No es que dudara de los encantos de Yuuri, porque el chico era realmente guapo aun con su peso adicional-el cual no se notaba-, sus mejillas regordetas también eran un punto fuerte de su físico porque, gracias a esas, lo hacían ver realmente adorable y había algo mejor aún, su timidez. Este último derretía los corazones de todo ser existente.

Fue ahí el momento exacto en que el chico de pelos plata cayó en pánico, con todos los puntos encantadores de Yuuri, este le podría ser arrebatado por cualquiera. Fue así como nuevamente se quedó mirando un punto exacto de la habitación con una mueca de terror y ambas manos sosteniendo con fuerza sus cabellos, causando que Chris se riera de nuevo.

—Mira, hay un mocoso creo que llamado Minami, pero él mismo se ha auto denominado—aclaró un poco su voz al hablar— ¡El fan número uno de Yuuri Katsuki!Creo que ese puede ser tu rival más fuerte, pues ambos se conocen hace un largo tiempo y tienen una gran cercanía…

Victor jamás pensó en tener un enemigo, pero las palabras de Chris lo estaban convenciendo de apoco que tal vez iba a ser un poco más complicado conseguir el amor de Yuuri si es que existían personas como el tal Minami. Pero, en vez de desmotivarlo, esto ocasionó que sintiera más emoción para conseguir el corazón de su querido japonés e, incluso, una idea extremadamente loca se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Chris… ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a conseguir el amor de mi querido Yuuri? ¡POR FAVOR!

El grito asustó a todos los presentes, pero la mirada de ambos chicos se dirigió hacia el japonés quien seguía inmerso en su lectura, percatándose recién que estaba utilizando unos audífonos negros que los tenía escondidos por debajo del chaleco de su uniforme y, supusieron, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Victor.

—Eh…No puedo, no tengo experiencia en esto—contestó Chris luego de despabilar del susto del grito—. Aunque conozco a una persona que te puede ayudar, tiene mucha experiencia en esto del amor ya que ha tratado con una variedad de personas. Su nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido como el _King JJ_ …para el amor.


	4. Capítulo 3

Aún cuando Chris no era experto en el amor, tenía unos consejos básico que los había aprendido gracias a las series y alguna que otra película romántica que solía ver en sus tiempos libres. Pero, aunque estos parecían opiniones comunes, Victor no se negó a escucharlas porque creía que todo le podía ser de ayuda, incluso hasta el más estúpido consejo le podía servir.

En ese recreo, el ruso de brillantes ojos celeste no logró escribir mucho acerca de Yuuri por haber tenido una profunda conversación con el que ahora podía considerar un amigo, si es que podía llamarlo de esa manera; pero igual se fue contento a su clase pues, ahora, la posibilidad de acercarse o ser pareja de su _cerdito_ habían aumentado considerablemente.

Y, aunque Victor hubiera deseado faltar a clases para quedarse acompañando a su querido chico de pelos negros, no se podía dar el lujo de faltar como lo haría Yuuri pues, el ruso podía ser un excelente patinador, pero matemáticas no es su fuerte y necesitaba de mucha ayuda para poder pasar la asignatura. Así que tuvo que conformarse con tomar su cuaderno azul ahora decorado con pequeños _post-it_ de color amarillo donde tenía anotado cada uno de los consejos dados por el rubio.

Chris le recomendó que hablara con el tal Jean Jacques Leroy lo más pronto posible, porque entre más rápido tenga ideas, más rápido será su encuentro especial con su querido Yuuri. Por ende, ambos acordaron ir con el tal _King JJ_ en el siguiente receso, aunque con el dolor del alma de Victor por dejar solo a su querido _cerdito_ por unos 15 minutos.

—¡Yuu…!

—Silencio joven, está en una biblioteca—el chico se calló al ver la cara de enojo que tenía la bibliotecaria por haber soltado un grito de alegría. Se disculpó con ella y caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el chico de pelos negros que estaba llamando.

Este se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Yuuri, se le quedó mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa difícil de borrar, como igual, movía sus manos y balanceaba sus pies esperando que el chico de lentes se volteara a verlo. Al notar que nada se eso estaba surgiendo efecto, carraspeo un poco su garganta, pero nada; finalmente, resignado, le tocó tres veces el brazo con su dedo índice y le arrebató con furia el audífono de su oído derecho.

—¿Minami?—preguntó confundido el japonés al notar, recién, a su acompañante—Hola, que gusto verte... ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Yuuri había realizado su pregunta de forma desinteresada, aunque había dejado su libro a un lado para ver a su amigo directo a los ojos y darle la atención que el menor le pedía.

—Además de ser ignorado, tengo algo que contarte. ¡No lo vas a creer Yuuri-kun! Todo el mundo está hablando sobre mi mechón de pelo rojo—respondió emocionado y tomando ese poco de pelo entre sus dedos—. Te debo agradecer por ese consejo que me has dado, realmente me ha encantado.

Yuuri se rió de las reacciones divertidas que realizaba Minami cuando se encontraba emocionado. Hace un tiempo atrás, el chico se encontraba inconforme por su pelo uniformemente rubio, pero no quería teñírselo completamente por temor a arruinarlo, así que le había recomendado solo pintar parte de su cabello de un tono que combinara, como el rojo, por ejemplo. Y, al parecer, así lo hizo.

—Felicidades, te queda muy bien.

El corazón del chico empezó a palpitar de una manera desenfrenada al ver como Yuuri, la persona que más admiraba, le dedicaba una sonrisa tan perfecta que incluso debía ser considerada la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Y… ¿Qué hace fuera de clases? ¿No tenía nada importante que hacer?—preguntó el menor recordando el silencio que ocasionó.

—Yo debería preguntar eso—comentó simulando un regaño—. Pero, realmente no me gustan las clases de artes, así que decidí no asistir más. Ahora, ¿Qué haces afuera?

—Ah…Bueno, me sacaron porque estaba hablando demasiado y me mandaron a un lugar donde no pudiera emitir ningún sonido—mencionó apuntando la biblioteca—. Pero, si me hubiera enterado que usted se encontraba aquí, le hubiera puesto ganas desde antes.

Yuuri no aguantó la risa de verlo tomar esa actitud cada vez que se trataba de él. Agradecía mucho el cariño que el contrario le entregaba, era una de las personas que más confiaba y podía contar con su apoyo; en un inicio, le parecía sorprendente encontrar a otro japonés en la escuela, pero peor fue cuando Minami le confesó ser su fan desde los días en que ambos entrenaban con Celestino. Aunque, el de pelos negros tuvo que fingir reconocerlo porque no recordaba haber estado bajo el cargo del mismo entrenador o haber visto su rostro alguna vez.

—Yuuri, aprovechando la ocasión, ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí, dime.

—Por casualidad, ¿Conoces a Victor Nikiforov?

Cuando el timbre anunció el fin de la clase, la profesora de matemáticas no había ni terminado de explicar el último ejercicio para cuando Chris y Victor se levantaron de sus puestos para caminar hasta la salida omitiendo los regaños de la mujer. Esa imagen genial y de chicos rebeldes causó la admiración de algunos del curso, como también más de algún suspiro por parte de las muchachas que estaban maravilladas con ellos.

Aunque, en realidad, Victor fue al que más le temblaban las piernas al pensar que de dirección podían llamar a su madre para contarle sobre su escapada de clases o por haber ignorado a la profesora. A Chris no le importaba, no iba a ser la primera vez que hacía eso e, incluso, lo han encontrado en situaciones peores.

Nervios fue lo que sintió el de pelos plata para cuando se encontraron fuera del salón del tal Jean Jacques Leroy, aunque un poco patético fue al descubrir que ese chico se encontraba en el mismo curso que ellos (aunque en un salón distinto), pero eso podría significar que podrían tener la misma edad y, aun así, JJ tenía más experiencia amorosa que todas las vidas de Victor juntas.

—¡Chris, amigo mío!

Un chico alto de pelos cortos negros con algunos mechos cayendo sobre su rostro apareció luego de unos minutos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba cordialmente a cada uno con un apretón de manos y un abrazo a su amigo cercano, Chris.

—Hace mucho que no vienes a verme—fingió tristeza—por unos momentos pensé que te habías olvidado de lo nuestro.

—¡Jamás! El problema es tu novia que nos mantiene separado…—ambos rieron ante la estúpida escena que estaban realizando frente al confundido chico ruso—Pero, hablando sobre tu novia, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Voy a suponer que aún siguen saliendo.

—Bueno, Chris…Los milagros no son muy frecuentes, por eso, cuando ocurren, hay que aprovecharlos hasta el último. Es increíble, pero ya cumpliremos ocho meses juntos…

Victor sintió admiración al escuchar las palabras del chico de pelos negros. Ocho meses…Si sus consejos realmente sirven, probablemente él pase la misma cantidad de meses al lado de su querido _cerdito_ o, mejor, toda la vida. No dudaría en seguir paso a paso lo que el experto en el amor le diga que hacer.

—Pero, ¿A qué vienen de todos modos?

—Bueno Jean, este chico—señaló Chris al ruso—necesita de tus consejos amorosos. Está enamorado, así que recordé de que tú eres un experto en esto del amor, incluso tu libro fue todo un éxito. "Como enamorar a un Gato Enojón".

—Si…Aunque le sirvió más a Otabek que a mí, pero funcionó—respondió entre dientes—. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan… ¿Qué les parece si hablamos tranquilamente a la hora de almuerzo? Así ustedes me cuentan todo con más calma.

**  
En la oficina del director, sentada en una de las sillas con las piernas cruzadas y un abrigo largo que cubría su vestimenta de trabajo y un maquillaje extravagante, se encontraba la señora más respetable de todo el establecimiento educacional. A su lado se encontraba sentado su hijo completamente feliz de verla, aunque algo intimidado por la presencia del director y una señora con la cual había tenido una conversación antes.

—Señora Nikiforov, perdón por haberla llamado de forma inesperada e interrumpir su trabajo, pero necesitamos hablar con usted.

—No se preocupe, no hay nada más importante que mi hijo, ¿Qué sucede?

Por culpa de su trabajo, no puede pasar mucho tiempo con Victor, pero si algo le sucedía, ella siempre estaría presente y le dedicaría un poco de su tiempo a la persona más importante de su vida; tomó al pequeño niño de brillantes y suaves pelos plateados para sentarlo en sus piernas, mientras este se abrazaba a su cuello y le daba cortos besos en la mejilla de su madre susurrándole "te quiero" haciendo derretir el corazón de su progenitora.

—Buenas tardes señora Nikiforov—comentó la otra señora que tomaba asiento en el lugar anteriormente ocupado por Victor—. Me presento, soy la psicóloga de la escuela y he sido yo quien la ha citado. Le quiero hablar de un tema que me mantuvo preocupada por un tiempo y necesito que usted este enterada que, a pesar de los cortos 8 años, me parece una extrañes su actitud.

—¿Hay algún problema con él?—comentó preocupada abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su hijo.

—Supongo que es algo de niños, pero él se ha enamorado de una de sus compañeras de clases. Pensé que podría ser un juego, soy de las que creen que los niños no tienen conciencia de lo que es estar enamorado de alguien, así que lo tomé algo que duraría menos de un día. Pero hemos recibido bastantes quejas por parte de la familia de la niña diciendo que Victor ha estado acosándola.

—¿Perdón? ¿Acosándola?

—Puede que suene raro, pero es como si él se hubiera obsesionado con ella. Victor no permitía que nadie se le pudiera acercar a la menor porque él se ponía a pelear con esa persona; hoy hablé con él sobre este tema y al parecer tiene un cuaderno rojo con toda la información de la muchacha. Al inicio sus profesoras parecían creer que era un juego, pero ahora creemos que esta es una situación que se debe tratar ahora o tal vez esto puede empeorar en un futuro.


	5. Capítulo 4

Victor no podía ocultar la felicidad que invade cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso se podía decir que, literalmente, había llegado a su casa saltando en un solo pie de tanta felicidad que lo envolvía. Desde que tuvo una seria conversación con Jean a la hora de almuerzo, descubrió que lo que debía hacer para conquistar el corazón de Yuuri no era nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera se le podría llamar complicado.

Su día había mejorado gracias a Chris, a quien le debía mucho porque nadie se le hubiera atrevido a acercársele para hablar y más encima recomendarle alguien quien le ayudara con su actual y desdichada vida amorosa. Tal vez el ruso se estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero, para él, Jean y Chris, ya eran sus más fieles amigos.

Y, mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles iluminadas por los postes de luz, en esta noche fría que no impedía que su corazón siguiera cálido; Victor regresaba emocionado a su hogar luego de haber salido de su primera "reunión de amigos", pues los tres habían decidido continuar su conversación de la hora de almuerzo en un lugar diferente a la cafetería de la escuela, así que Chris fue muy amable de prestar su casa; y, aunque hubiera deseado quedarse ahí para seguir conversando al respecto, su madre ya lo había llamado unos 17 veces y eso ya era excesivo, por lo que tuvo que regresar no sin antes darle sus sinceros agradecimientos a ambos chicos.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó emocionado el chico de hebras plateadas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Una mujer de aspecto joven se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá de su hogar, con sus piernas cruzadas con uno de sus brazos rodeando su vientre mientras que con el otro sostenía su celular. Sobre sus brillantes ojos azulados se encontraban los limpios cristales de sus lentes, los cuales sacó para dirigir su mirada hacia el muchacho que se encontraba frente suyo con susto a lo que dijera. Se había sorprendido al ver llegar de tan buen humor a Victor, pero, sobre todo, sentía un gran alivio al verlo sano en casa.

—Puedo saber, ¿En dónde te encontrabas? ¿A quién les has pedido permiso mocoso malcriado? ¿Sabes la hora que es y lo preocupada que estaba por ti? —la molesta mujer de corto pelo plata detuvo su regaño al notar un cuaderno azul en las manos de su hijo—¿Estabas estudiando?

—Bueno, se podría decir que estaba estudiando. No para la escuela, pero si para ser el mejor novio del mundo.

Su madre se encontraba confundida, le tomó tiempo analizar cada palabra recién dicha por su retoño y, hasta luego de haber examinado palabra por palabra como al igual el objeto que traía Victor en sus manos, había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No me digas que te has enamorado. Victor, hijo, por favor, tómate esto con calma...

—Siempre dices eso—comentó desanimado el muchacho mientras dejaba su cuaderno sobre la mesa de centro y se sentaba en el puesto vacío al lado de su madre, abrazando con tristeza su mochila—, es como si no quisieras que superara lo que hace 9 años pasó. Voy a cumplir 18 años y estoy más que seguro que ese problema está controlado.

—Bien, si este tema está más que superado, ¿Por qué tienes ese cuaderno? No necesito revisarlo para saber que tiene adentro—la preocupada mujer se acercó un poco más a su hijo para acariciar su corto cabello—. No quiero cortarte las alas, pero ¿Me prometes que te tomarás las cosas con calma?

—Si mamá, te lo prometo.

[*]

Muchas veces he sido muy terco, principalmente con los consejos de mi madre, pero debo admitir que tengo un gran temor a que algo así vuelva a suceder. Tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido cuando tenía 8 años, mi madre me contó parte de lo que pasó, de que yo me había obsesionado con una de mis compañeras y que, gracias a eso, a ambos nos tuvieron que llevar a un psicólogo para tratar nuestros casos.

Ahora me siento mal por esa niña, ella tuvo algunos problemas con socializar y, según me enteraba, se solía cambiar mucho de escuelas. Desde ese momento, sentí mucho miedo de enamorarme y lastimar a esa persona.

Luego de esa niña, existió una mujer con la cual practicaba en Rusia. Ella era hermosa, su habilidad para patinar era encantadora y cada vez que la observaba, me sentía tan emocionado que ocasionaba que mi corazón se acelerara. Por momentos creí que me había enamorado de ella por estas raras señales, pero jamás fue amor lo que sentí, a ella solamente la quería como una hermana pequeña que apreciaba y sentía la necesidad de cuidar.

Desde ese entonces pensé que me había afectado tanto lo sucedido cuando era pequeño, que empecé a creer que nunca más iba a poder a amar a alguien correctamente. Por esa razón ahora me estaba cuestionando que era lo que realmente sentía por Yuuri, si es que lo que sentía era amor o simple admiración por tal belleza cautivadora.

Desde nuestro primer encuentro, él parecía ser un chico alegre, tierno y, sobre todo, visualmente hermoso. Investigando a fondo sobre su vida, descubrí que era alguien sencillo, muy vergonzoso y tranquilo (algo completamente diferente a lo que conocí en la fiesta). Pero, recordando tal mal recuerdo de mi infancia, temía que esto se saliera de control y termine en una tragedia parecida a lo que tuvo que vivir esa niña, principalmente porque Yuuri tiene unos sentimientos tan puros que con solo pensar en dañarlo me sentía el peor ser humano del universo.

—No voy a cometer el mismo error con Yuuri...No voy a cometer el mismo error...

[*]

El miércoles, a primera hora, le tocaba clases de educación física al chico de pelo azabache. Era muy habitual en su rutina diaria el llegar temprano para dirigirse a su salón, dejar sus pertenencias e ir a cambiarse para su clase. Pero, en esta ocasión, Yuuri se encontró con una sorpresa en su lugar de trabajo, pues sobre su escritorio se hallaba un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre escrito afuera.

Por segundos creyó que era una broma, ya que nunca nadie había hecho algo así para él y, si no fuera porque al lado de su nombre tenía dibujado un corazón, Yuuri hubiera creído que era una carta de amenaza.

Con cierta delicadeza, guardó el sobre en el bolso que dejaría en el salón y, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad al saber que traía adentro (además de saber quién se lo había dado), su clase iba a comenzar pronto y él ni siquiera estaba vestido correctamente. Había abandonado el aula con desconfianza, incluso volteaba su mirada cada tres segundo dudando si regresar a leerla, pero finalmente se resignó a no hacerlo.

Toda la clase se mantuvo pensando en lo que podía contener, además ¿Quién se lo mandaría? ¿Un admirador secreto? Él no se encontraba muy seguro de tener un admirador secreto, pues su único admirador ha sido Minami y no lo mantiene oculto, para nada.

Y, debido a que por primera vez mantuvo su mente tan preocupada en otra cosa que no fuera la clase, esta fue demasiada corta para su gusto, ni siquiera se agotó al hacer ejercicio. Si la persona que le dejó el sobre tenía la misión de que Yuuri la tuviera en su mente todo el día, estaba cumpliendo muy bien su cometido.

[*]

—¿Te dejó una carta? Que anticuado...

—¿Tu lo crees? Yo lo encuentro ¿Tierno? O sea, nadie hace esto en estos días.

—Si, es un lindo detalle, pero Yurio tiene razón. Por último, un comentario en _Instagram_ me parece más aceptable.

Durante el primer receso del día, Yuuri no aguantó más sus ganas de saber lo que contenía tal misterioso sobre y, ahí parado en el solitario pasillo afuera de su salón, acompañado por su amigo Phichit quien le fue con el chisme a Yurio (como le llamaban para diferenciarlos). Los tres se encontraban sobre el japonés para saber lo que decía la carta.

Yurio no era muy cercano a Yuuri, pero existió una ocasión en que ayudó al chico por lo que Phichit cree que son amigos, así que siempre lo tiene al tanto de lo que sucedía con el muchacho de lentes; aunque el rubio siempre ignora todo lo que tiene que ver con el de pelos negros, pero cuando escuchó que había recibido una carta de un posible "admirador secreto" pudo suponer de quien era, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

—¿Qué les parece si ya abren el maldito sobre? Otabek me está esperando.

—Bueno, pero estoy nervioso por esto.

Las temblorosas manos de Yuuri abrieron lentamente el sobre encontrándose con algo que estaba muy lejos de ser una carta, pues lo que realmente contenía era unos pequeños papeles de colores. Los tres se encontraban confundidos y sorprendidos, aunque el japonés se hallaba levemente decepcionado por culpa de su mente que lo hacía ilusionarse con ideas estúpidas. Como si esto hubiera sido una película romántica y de la nada, alguien se había enamorado de él.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Papeles de colores? ¿Alguien te regaló post-it?

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma—susurró a lo bajo el molesto ruso.

—Bueno...me servirán para la clase de biología—comentó Yuuri intentando no sonar triste. Sacó uno de los papeles amarillo pastel descubriendo que tenía algo escrito en él— _"¿Te he dicho que me enamoré de tu sonrisa? Si estás conmigo, ¿me sonreirías todos los días?"_ ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué son estas mierdas? —susurró nuevamente el rubio, sacando otro papel del sobre—Agh...este idiota—agradeció que este último comentario fuera irrelevante contra los chillidos agudos por parte del chico de tez morena.

—¿Quién habrá sido tan tierno como para darte esto? Es tan romántico, está como para publicarlas en _Tumblr._

—No lo sé, pero...Es un bonito detalle.

[-]

— _¿Conoces a Victor Nikiforov del último año?_

— _Bueno, de conocerlo, así como si hemos hablando, no realmente...pero sé a quién te refieres, ¿Por qué?_

— _Se corre el rumor de que le gustas, ¿No lo crees interesante Yuuri-Kun?_


	6. Capìtulo 5

El primer paso para poder conquistar a Yuuri fue el crear de una carta. Algo tan básico como expresar todo lo que amo de él en sutiles y poéticas palabras. Pero para cuando ya me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, con el lápiz en mano y la hoja en blanco frente a mí, no hallaba la manera de manifestar mis sentimientos. Escribí muy pocas cosas y ni siquiera era entendible, incluso llegue a creer, por segundos, que el amor me inspiraría, pero no resultó ser así, por lo que me había sentido tan frustrado que me quedé mirando la muralla frente a mí por varios segundos esperando que esta me diera mi solución y, aunque suene estúpido o raro, funcionó.

Cuando necesitaba recordar algo o debía hacer algo importante, siempre lo anotaba en un _post-it_ y lo pegaba en un lugar donde lo podría ver, habitualmente, en mi muralla. Como no tenía inspiración para escribir una carta, tomé algunos de los coloridos papeles adhesivos e intenté recortar-lo más derecho posible-la parte donde tenía el pegamento. Fue ahí donde plasmé todas esas palabras sueltas que no lograba conectar en una carta, pero que tenían más sentimientos en aquellos papeles.

Todo lo que había escrito era lo que amaba de Yuuri, para mí, todo él era perfecto y si solo lo hubiera podido expresarlo bien en la carta, estaba seguro de que me hubiera tomado varias hojas para decirle cuanto me encantaba. Pero bueno, los post-it es una idea original y más bonita, ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, en el último papel que me quedaba, no le escribí algo halagador, sino, le di una pequeña sugerencia y sonreí con el solo pensar en él siguiente mi consejo. Habían sido tanto los papeles que había puesto en el sobre-donde se supone que iba la carta-, que incluso pesaba. Ahí estaba demostrado parte de mi amor por Yuuri.

[*]

Yuuri había salido recién del baño, con su pelo a medio secar y con el pijama puesto de mala gana. Estaba agotado luego de luchar contra Phichit para que dejara de molestarle por esos papeles, pero luego llegó Minami quien continuaba insistiendo en que quien había mandado tan bello detalle fue Victor, pero, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ellos ni siquiera se conocen, además, la única vez en que al menos cruzaron miradas fue en el incidente de la fiesta de inicio de año-el cual no deseaba recordar-, aunque tampoco lo podía considerar un encuentro decente como para "enamorar" al chico ruso. No se quiso crear una falsa imagen de su supuesto enamorado (o enamorada), porque tenía miedo de equivocarse y terminar desilusionado.

Aun así, evitando el saber quién era la persona tras de este regalo, su sonrisa era inevitable de borrar de su rostro, pues no había segundo en que no leyera alguno de esos papeles que ahora decoraban las murallas de su habitación. Así como la persona misteriosa le sugirió en uno de los papeles.

 _"Si realmente te gusta, ¿Lo pegarías en tu muralla? Así, cada vez que lo leas, te acordaras que alguien te ama."_

El chico de bellos cabellos negros se sentía tan agradecido con esa persona, nunca creyó que alguien halagaría su aspecto físico e incluso había cosas que solamente sus amigos más cercanos conocían, pero que lo hacía sonreír de una manera única. Esa persona parecía conocerlo completamente, incluso llegó a pensar que podía ser uno de sus amigos, pero descartaba rápidamente la idea, porque eso sonaba realmente aterrador.

[*]

El chico de extraño pelo plateado se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela, una no tan alejada de donde se encontraba Yuuri y sus amigos, el lugar perfecto donde incluso se lograba escuchar un gran escándalo por parte de ellos. Aunque le molestaba un poco el ambiente, lo soportaba solamente porque podía escuchar a su cerdito reír con las ocurrencias de los que se encontraban sentados a su lado.

Él deseaba voltearse para poder hablar con su querido chico de bellos ojos chocolate, compartir anécdotas y hacerlo reír. La risa del japonés le iluminaba el día; Pero su propósito fue frustrado por Chris, quien había llegado a su lado, burlándose de la cara de enamorado que tenía su amigo.

—Si Yuuri no se encontrara de espaldas a ti, seguramente ya se hubiera dado cuenta de quién es su chico misterioso tras la carta—mencionó el rubio mientras dejaba su comida sobre la mesa— ¿Qué tan bien funcionó el primer paso?

—Bien, supongo. Yuuri está muy feliz y su amigo no ha parado de molestarlo con que tiene un admirador secreto, aunque su otro amigo parece darle alternativas de quien podría ser.

—Y bien, ¿Qué sigue? Estoy muy emocionado, tengo que decírtelo ahora mismo.

—Según Jean—mencionó el ruso entretanto buscaba en su cuaderno (el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa) la página donde tenía anotado los pasos—, ahora es conquistarlo con las comidas que más le guste.

—Oh, ¿Qué es? ¿Chocolate? ¿O lo vas a llevar a una cena romántica en las playas más cercanas a Orlando?

Victor se quedó pensando unos segundos si alguna vez ha anotado algo relacionado a la comida que Yuuri le gustaba, incluso revisó rápidamente su cuaderno por si tenía algo como un post-it donde tuviera escrito sobre una posible alergia al chocolate o si tenía un gusto específico sobre las cosas dulces.

Pero…Si J.J le había recomendado darle las comidas que más le gustan, entonces tenía uno en específico que podría funcionarle a la perfección.

—Tengo algo mejor que chocolate.

[*]

El timbre que anunciaba el primer receso había sonado, finalmente eran libres el cruel profesor de física hasta el próximo jueves; Entre todas las personas que salían a montones del salón, un chico pelinegro entró totalmente molesto y empujando a todo quien iba en contra de su dirección, sin importarle si era su curso o no, pero su misión era dirigirse al ruso de pelos plateados quien se encontraba feliz por verlo.

—¡¿Eres un idiota o te haces?! —gritó molesto Jean, pegándole a la mesa con sus puños cerrados.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó Chris al darse cuenta de lo tan enojado que se encontraba su amigo canadiense.

—Este idiota—señaló al pobre y asustado Victor—no se le ocurrió nada mejor que regalarle a Yuuri un tazón de sopa o lo que hubiese en ese tazón.

—¿Qué? ¿Victor Qué?


	7. Capítulo 6

— ¿Te dio Katsudon? ¿En serio? —el joven tailandés quedo anonadado al ver como su amigo sonreía como un tonto al tener ese plato común de Japón en su mesa—Por lo menos sabe tus gustos.

—Y lo cocinó—Yuuri le entregó un pequeño papel que se hallaba dentro de la caja donde venía la comida. Ahí decía específicamente que, la misma persona que se lo había dejado ahí, aprendió a cocinarlo solamente para complacerlo con sus gustos— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor Phichit? Hoy se me olvidó hacer almuerzo, es como si esa persona fuera adivina y supiera que esto iba a pasar. Esto me hace muy feliz.

—Cásate, no importa quien sea, si te da tus comidas favoritas, cásate ya.

— ¡Phichit! —gritó avergonzado el japonés mientras se sentaba en su lugar para poder guardar el almuerzo en la caja donde lo había encontrado—Además, decir eso es como si tu intentaras casarte con un chico coreano a través de una aplicación en tu celular.

Yuuri se rió de lo que su mente creaba, pero al notar que hubo un silencio entre ambos y que su amigo no se había reído con él, se empezó a preocupar un poco.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de mi vida privada, Yuuri Katsuki? Y yo que quería que la boda fuera una sorpresa.

Phichit tenía un rostro demasiado serio al momento de decir eso, algo que causó que el de pelos negros se asustara de lo que hacía su amigo en su tiempo libre. Pero el de tez morena dejó pasar unos momentos antes de reírse por la expresión que tenía su amigo, no es que lo haya hecho realmente, pero un chico coreano lo había seguido en _instagram_ y se sentía orgulloso de eso, porque además, se volvió su amigo luego de mandarle demasiados _"hola"_ por mensaje directo.

Le hubiera gustado haberle contado su loca historia, pero el profesor de biología acababa de entrar al salón para comenzar la clase y todo tuvieron que dirigirse a su lugar determinado lo que causaba que las clase fueran más aburridas para cualquiera, incluso para los que disfrutaban de la asignatura. Pero Yuuri no paraba de sonreír por esa persona misteriosa que estaba detrás de los regalos que le han dado.

[*]

Phichit le había llevado la noticia a Minami, con el cual empezaron a chillar de emoción, además de sacar teorías de quien podía ser, aunque el de cabellos coloridos insistía en que Victor era quien estaba haciendo estos regalos, pero Yuuri seguía negando esa posibilidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría ser la pareja del chico que todos desean? —Dijo Minami—Piénsalo Yuuri-Kun, sería como tener un gran poder.

—Esa es una razón por la cual no me quiero creer que Victor está enamorado de mí, es lo que menos quiero ahora. Las seguidoras de él se sentirían tan ofendidas de que elija a alguien como yo, además de que me ganaría mucho odio por parte de muchas personas...En lo más profundo deseo que los rumores sean solo eso, falsos rumores.

Tanto Minami como Phichit se quedaron un poco decaídos por esa respuesta. Por parte del tailandés, lo encontraba con mucha lógica pues Yuuri siempre ha dicho que quiere pasar desapercibido por la escuela y. si llegara a ser reconocido, que sea por lo que en un futuro será; Por otro lado, el chico de pelo rubio rojizo tenía la fuerte ilusión de ver algún día a su amigo acompañado del ruso, él sabía que harían una bonita pareja, pero cree que la decisión que tomó Yuuri tenía que ser respetada, de todos modos, él siempre ha odiado a las personas que tienen gran fama como Victor.

—De todos modos, ¿Podemos ir a comer ya? El katsudon se ve realmente delicioso y con solo imaginarlo me causa fatiga.

[*]

Chris aún se reía del regalo que le dio Victor a Yuuri, en serio no podía creer que haya sido sopa ¿Quien le regala sopa a la persona que ama? No sabía si eso contaba como una anécdota divertida o algo triste. El canadiense estaba que explotaba de la furia, no comprendía ¿Que no estaba claro en una simple instrucción? Por momentos creyó que Victor era realmente inteligente, pero resultó ser un completo idiota. Pero, de todos modos, el ruso no se sentía mal por haber regalado eso, pues se sentía muy orgulloso porque había puesto todo su esfuerzo en cocinar y además era la comida que le encantaba a su cerdito, algo que ni J.J ni Chris entendían.

El katsudon era el platillo favorito de Yuuri, algo que él comía cuando podía y, cuando se encontraba viviendo en Japón, se alimentaba de eso casi todos los días. Desde que se enteró, se había empeñado en tratar de cocinarlo, pero siempre fallaba, hasta que finalmente había logrado hacerlo correctamente para complacer al japonés con sus gustos. Aunque, según él, estaba bien el regalo que le dio, si a Yuuri le gustaba ¿Que estaba mal? Aún así, el ruso siguió sus instintos y al ver a su querido chico de pelos negros por el pasillo, contento, no se arrepentía en ningún momento.

Mientras el ruso caminaba por el patio de la escuela, se encontró con sus amigos hablando con otros dos chicos que parecían menores a ellos. Jean, quien lo había visto aún con la distancia, lo llamó porque había creado una nueva idea para enmendar el error que había ocasionado Victor, así que tuvo que tomar otras medidas y para ello, necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede? ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó el ruso con una cara de esperanza cuando había llegado al lado de Chris y J.J.

—Aún estoy enojado contigo, así que por eso he llamado a estos dos chicos que te van a ayudar también. Te presento a Guang Hong Ji y Leo de las Iglesia, ellos te ayudaran con los siguientes pasos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji eran dos personas simpáticas, una pareja que basaban su relación en la ternura y el cariño, además de la confianza mutua. A simple vista parecían dos niños pequeños creyendo en el amor a primera vista, la forma en que se trataban y se hablaban transmitía mucho esa aura de inocencia. Por momentos, sentí desconfianza, pero su relación era de hace 3 años, así qué ¿Cómo no fiarse de ellos cuando han llegado tan lejos?

Me senté con ellos a la hora de almuerzo, parecían nerviosos al tener que hablar sobre este tema conmigo, no porque no supieran, más bien, sí sabían cómo; El único impedimento era qué, según ellos, una relación no venía con instrucciones ni consejos, era algo que sucedía de improviso, cuando sentías como el corazón se iba a salir del pecho luego de latir con tanta fuerza cada vez que tus ojos se cruzara con la simple presencia de tu ser amado y ello te impulsa a hablar con esa persona.

Pero, aún con esos pensamientos en mente, ellos fueron muy amables de tomarse el tiempo en ponerle instrucciones al amor o más bien, ponerle reglas al cómo acercarte y hablar con quien deseas. Cada palabra que decían iba acompañada de sonrisas mutuas, además de cómo tomaban sus manos tímidamente sobre la mesa, importándole muy poco el si los demás los observaban.

Había escuchado cada palabra que dijeron, anoté los puntos importantes en pequeños post-it y los consejos se encontraban ocupando una plana entera del cuaderno. Leo y Guang Hong me ofrecieron su completa ayuda cuando lo deseara, incluso intercambiamos números por cualquier emergencia. No podía estar más dichoso de tener a buenas personas ayudándome.

—Lo último que te puedo decir, Victor—comentó Leo mientras se paraba de su asiento luego de escuchar el toque del timbre—. _El que no arriesga, no gana._

 **[…]**

Mi cuerpo se encontraba más relajado luego de que el agua ardiente de la ducha cayera sobre mí, resultándome un estado más tranquilo y dispuesto a comenzar la misión que Guang Hong y Leo me han impuesto, como la meta más importante a realizar durante todo el año escolar que me queda.

 **Ser novio de Yuuri antes de Noviembre**

Mientras tomaba mi baño nocturno, me acordé de algo que no sé qué tan cierto sea, pero puede funcionar mientras yo confíe en ello; Existía una tradición donde se debía escribir tus metas de manera grande sobre un papel y este pegarlo en un sitio donde siempre lo observes, de ese modo, todos los días te estarás motivando a avanzar poco a poco para conseguir lo que deseas.

Teniendo ello en mente, me senté en mi escritorio, sacando mi preciado cuaderno azul de la mochila y colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa barnizada de nogal. De las últimas páginas saqué una hoja, escribiendo con un plumón negro mi meta. Me enfoqué nuevamente en mi cuaderno, volviendo a la plana donde había escrito todos los consejos que mis nuevos amigos-si es que podía llamarlos así-me habían dado.

 _ **"Consejo número 1: Tu primer paso es hablarle. Si no te atreves a dirigirle la palabra, estás perdido."**_

Muchos me tenían etiquetado como alguien sociable, no es que lo sea, es solo que, cuando alguien decide hablarme, yo suelo responderle de manera sutil y educada, algo que al parecer le agrada a las personas. La mayor parte del tiempo intento dar respuestas cerradas para evitar seguir hablando, pero ellos insisten en seguir y me terminan catalogando como alguien simpático.

Y, aunque odio comenzar conversaciones, Leo y Guang Hong tenían razón, debía tomar la iniciativa de hablarle a Yuuri porque había dejado ir mucho tiempo y era necesario tener alguna cercanía a él, por lo menos para que sepa de mi existencia.

Así que, más emocionado que antes, me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia el baño personal que se hallaba en mi habitación. Me paré erguido frente al espejo, apoyé ambas manos sobre el lavamanos y respiré profundo mientras cerraba mis ojos. Me puse a practicar lo que sería mi conversación que llevaría a cabo con Yuuri. Estaba nervioso, no podía ocultar eso.

Mis palabras se trababan, sentía que ni siquiera podía decir un simple _hola_ , llegué a odiar mi reflejo porque, si ya me sentía incapaz de poder hablar correctamente frente a mí, no me imagino cómo será cuando me encuentre parado frente a mi querido chico de bellos ojos chocolate. Me puse a practicar como loco, solo hasta que me sentí cansado y supuse que ya fue suficiente.

El corazón me palpitaba fuerte en el pecho, sentía como la cena se me revolvía en el estómago por los nervios que empezaba a invadirme. Me lavé el rostro con el agua fría, me di suaves golpes en las mejillas y nuevamente respiré profundo. No me sentía listo para comenzar así de rápido, pero me tenía que dar el ánimo de hacerlo, de todos modos, sobre los nervios me encontraba muy emocionado.

Así que con todas mis esperanzas del mundo y sintiendo que esas prácticas me funcionarían, me dirigí a mi cama, no sin antes tomar mi cuaderno para seguir revisando los siguientes consejos. Ese solo era el primer paso, aún me faltaba por conocer.

 _ **"Consejo número 2: No se te ocurra declararte. En tu caso, Yuuri no conoce nada más que tu nombre y llegar a hablarle y confesarte podría llegar a asustarlo."**_

Estaba consciente de que soy muy impulsivo con lo que intento decir, también con lo que intento hacer, pero creo que era necesario que me recalcaran eso. Estoy seguro de que la mitad de mis palabras hubiera sido un "Te amo" o un "Me quiero casar contigo", por lo que seguí otro consejo por parte de Leo. Me recomendó escribir lo que yo le diría a Yuuri, no era para que lo memorizara y lo dijera como si lo estuviera recitando, era más bien para saber organizar mis ideas y no me enredara o alargara algo que puede ser breve, rápido y, al mismo tiempo, muy romántico.

Tomé mi celular y en un blog de notas empecé a anotar lo que quería decir, no iba a cometer ningún error mañana. Si o si, nuestro encuentro será un éxito.

 _ **"Consejo número 3: Buscar puntos en común, evitar silencios incómodos. El mayor error que pueden cometer las personas cuando se conocen, es pensar que ambos tienen algo en común pero no es así realmente y de ese modo terminan creando un silencio incomodo."**_

No podía estar más feliz de tener un cuaderno lleno de información de las cosas que a Yuuri le gustaba, busqué cosas que tuviéramos en común y en algunas cosas las terminé investigando por internet para estar informado por si me llega a preguntar algo al respecto. Aún así, ya me había leído los primeros capítulos del libro que se encontraba leyendo el otro día en biblioteca, así que tengo otro punto a favor.

Estaba realmente emocionado por lo que iba a resultar de esta plática, porque yo la veía venir como todo un triunfo.

 _ **"Consejo número 4: Conversación en pareja. Las conversaciones se llevan a cabo entre dos o más personas, nunca debes hablar solamente de ti."**_

 _ **"Consejo número 5: Cuando notes un poco de tristeza o su voz sale suave y su expresión es un tanto seria, está hablando de un tema triste o/y personal, es mejor no preguntar en el momento y esperar que la confianza haya aumentado."**_

Existían muchas cosas que quiero saber acerca de Yuuri, tengo esa necesidad de que sepa quién soy y de lo que siento-aunque esto me tome un poco más de tiempo-, quiero ganarme su confianza lo más rápido posible y que cuando necesite a alguien a su lado, sea yo la primera persona quien tenga en mente.

Aunque, solo por el momento pedía llegar al frente del japonés y lograr ser su amigo, como un simple comienzo. No quería forzarle a que me diga todo, quería respetar su espacio y secretos, algún día llegará el momento en que él se me acerque para confesarme todo lo que abruma y atemoriza.

Por ahora, me conformo con que me diga un simple hola.

 **[…]**

Hoy era viernes, finalmente. Era el último día de la interesante semana que he vivido. Lo único bueno que puedo resaltar de lo que realizaría hoy, es el que hablaré finalmente con mi querido cerdito y, teniendo eso en mente, llegué a despertar con una sonrisa en el rostro, además de un ánimo que ni mi madre creía.

Nunca me había encontrando tan feliz. Aunque, obvio, esta fue arruinada gracias al _**entretenido**_ _,_ _ **queridísimo**_ _y_ _ **extraordinario**_ profesor de física. Era un hombre que superaba los 60 años, caminaba y hablaba lento, algo que hizo que la clase de física fuera _**apasionada**_. Tengo examen la próxima semana, pero…Adivinen quien se mantuvo estudiando para su asignatura Yuuri Katsuki, mi favorita.

Siento que el sol brilló más que nunca para cuando el timbre sonó. Todo el salón huyó, dejando al pobre anciano arreglando sus cosas de forma lente. Por el momento, yo caminé hasta el comedor donde me encontraría con Jean, Leo y su novio chino. Lástima que Chris no haya asistido, pero me avisó al menos que se encontraba de maravillas, no sé que quiso expresar realmente.

Mientras caminaba por los saturados pasillos de la escuela, pendiente solamente de mi celular-en el cual me encontraba leyendo lo que debía hablar con Yuuri-, un pequeño niño apareció de sorpresa, colocándose frente a mí con sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura y su ceño fruncido. Aunque luego de unos eternos segundos, este niño de pelo extrañamente rubio con un singular mechón rojo, me sonrió.

—Buenos días, Victor. Lamento mucho interrumpir tu camino, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Mi nombre es Kenjirou Minami, un gusto.

¿Minami? ¿El mismo Minami que Chris me dijo que le gustaba **mi** Yuuri? ¿Cómo puede tener la valentía de acercarse justo contra su enemigo? ¿Será algún truco? Aún así, si viniera por otra cosa, él no sonreiría ni se hubiera inclinado para cuando me saludó. No, definitivamente era un truco.

— ¿Qué Necesitas? —parecía un poco sorprendido por mi actitud cortante y algo molesta.

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre Yuuri-kun—porque me lo imaginaba—. Mire, él no quiero creer los rumores que dicen de que usted le gusta mi amigo, pero yo si confío en ello así que vine a hablar directamente con usted para saber la verdad. ¿A usted le gusta Yuuri?

Tuve un pequeño recuerdo de cuando Chris me descubrió en la biblioteca, ni siquiera me conocía y ya me había descubierto ¿Por qué no admitirlo frente a mi enemigo? Si de todos modos, de alguna manera se iba a enterar. Mejor que lo tenga claro ahora que luego.

—Sí, estoy completamente enamorado de Yuuri.

— ¡Lo sabía! Entonces, ¿Usted fue el de la carta y el katsudon, verdad? —Asentí confundido— ¡Esto es asombroso! Mi _ship_ es real—ese muchacho me confundía con su actitud, muy extraño para ser verdad—. Olvida lo que dije, solo venía a decirte de que tienes todo mi apoyo y si necesitas saber algo de Yuuri yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, además, puedes confiar en que mantendré mi boca cerrada e incluso, te podría dar un regalo por haber hecho feliz a mi amigo.

Minami era un muchacho extraño, ¿En serio era mi enemigo? Parecía ser todo lo contrario, no sé si es un truco para distraerme o está siendo muy sincero. Aún así, él me volvió a sorprender cuando de su mochila sacó algo que no alcancé a ver, pero me estaba matando mi curiosidad de saber que era. ¿Era una pistola, verdad? ¿Me va a matar?

—Yuuri no tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y esos pequeños detalles lo hacen muy feliz. Así que te tengo una recompensa, acosador. Te regalaré una foto muy bonita de Yuuri, aunque no le digas que yo te la he dado. Solo cuida muy bien de mi amigo.

En serio que ese niño no era mi enemigo, ¡Me acaba de dar el mejor regalo de todos! Ahí se encontraba en la fotografía. Tímido, con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y completamente adorable. No puedo evitarlo, él me enamora cada vez más.

—Muchas gracias, Minami.

 **[…]**

Las clases finalmente habían terminado. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado para cuando el timbre había terminado de sonar, no pude mover ni un poco, veía como mis compañeros e incluso el profesor abandonaban la sala, dejándome solo. Me había levantando casi temblando de mi puesto, tomé mis cosas y caminaba como si negara salir de mi salón, si no fuera porque Jean, su novia, Leo y Guang Hong me esperaba afuera del salón, no hubiera salido.

Ellos parecían un grupo de porristas que querían animar al más grande equipo de futbol. Dios, realmente creo que mi corazón va a explotar por cada paso que daba. Se podría decir que yo tomaba mi tiempo en llegar a su salón, sabía que Yuuri no salía a tiempo y siempre se tomaba unos minutos luego de que todos salían, era alguien que se tomaba las cosas con calma. Pero mis queridos amigos me estaban apurando el paso.

Cuando finalmente había llegado al salón, por la ventana observé que mi querido _cerdito_ no se encontraba, y mis sueños se fueron a la basura, solo hasta que noté que su amigo se encontraba adentro, cosa que me empezó a parecer sospechoso. Como tenía un cierto grado de confianza con Otabek, quien se encontraba en el salón, me acerqué a él para averiguar dónde estaba mi querido Yuuri.

—Hola Otabek—dije un poco nerviosa al acercarme al chico—. Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Yuuri?

— ¿Katsuki? —Asentí— En la mañana sufrió un desmayo y lo llevaron a enfermería, luego de eso no volvió a clases.


	9. Capítulo 8

El cuerpo le dolía de una manera insoportable. Le era una tortura el abrir los ojos y su fuerza parecía haberse esfumado mientras dormía. Él desconocía su ubicación actual, solo sabía que se hallaba acostado en una dura cama adentro de una penumbrosa habitación.

Fijó su cansada mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio al haber escuchado algunos ruidos fuera del cuarto. Fue sorprendido por el crujir de la madera al momento en que fue abierta, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos ante la luz que entraba del exterior.

Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la claridad del lugar, ahora podía observar algo más que sombras y, principalmente, podía mirar a su mejor amigo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido, era más que evidente su enojo.

—Phichit...—habló con voz cansada— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Te desmayaste y te trajeron a la enfermería—respondió con toda la calma del mundo mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba a los pies de esta—Yuuri, no eres un niño de 8 años que se le tiene que estar repitiendo una y otra vez las cosas. Tienes que desayunar, todos los días. ¿Es que no aprendes?

El joven tailandés conocía los verdaderos motivos del por qué Yuuri se había desmayado a la mitad de la clase, era como estar viviendo un deja vú. El chico de lentes solía evitar comer en las mañanas y, probablemente, durante las noches. No era primera vez que sucedía y estaba cansado de ello.

Los oscuros ojos de Phichit miraban con pena a su amigo, mientras este evitaba el contacto de sus miradas. El de tez morena encontraba algo raro en Yuuri y no era en su actitud precisamente.

Algo confundido, se acercó al japonés sorprendiéndole al tomarle el rostro para observarlo con más cuidado.

—Tú no me engañas—murmuró con seriedad— ¿Quien fue?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el que no entiende lo que digo, te estoy hablando muy claramente. Hace unos años atrás hiciste lo mismo cuando todos te empezaron a llamar gordo—habló mientras soltaba el rostro ajeno—. Te encontraba un poco raro y ¿Cómo no? Tus mejillas están más delgadas.

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado al escuchar las palabras por parte de Phichit. Había intentado que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, pero era su amigo...El chico que lo ve todos los días y que lo conoce hace un largo tiempo, era obvio que en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta de esos pequeños cambios.

—Antes que saques conclusiones...No fue nadie, fue motivación propia. Cada vez que me miro me siento mal conmigo mismo y detesto eso, así que decidí cambiar.

—Pero la otra vez te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero tú llegaste con tus "No me preocupa lo que piensen de mi"—habló con burla en su voz—. Yuuri, ni siquiera se nota tus kilos de más y, si tanto te incomoda, podemos salir a correr o volvemos a patinar...Pero no sigas haciendo esto, no es para nada sano—el tailandés tomó la mano del chico acostado—. Soy tu amigo, siempre estaré aquí para cuando más lo necesites.

—Gracias Phichit, me seria de gran ayuda salir a correr un poco.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que has entrado en razón, iré a buscarte algo de comer. Por favor...Cuídate, no quiero verte en una camilla del hospital a segundos de morirte. Ya que tu familia está en Japón, yo iré todas las noches a tu hogar a obligarte a comer.

— ¿De nuevo? Hace poco que se te había quitado la costumbre y mandé a cambiar la cerradura.

—Lo sé y no importa, no me puedes negar el acceso a tu casa.

 **[...]**

—¡Sube el ánimo hombre!—comentó Jean, intentado sonar confiado en su guía de como alentar a una persona—Mira, tal vez hoy no fue la ocasión...pero debes pensar que el lunes será un nuevo día para intentarlo. Tal vez todo salga más magnifico de lo que podría haber resultado hoy. Las cosas no pasan por nada...

Jean se hallaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de Victor, era como tener a un muerto viviente sentado a su lado. El ruso no le interesaba el no haber podido hablar con su querido cerdito, estaba preocupado por la salud de Yuuri, desmayarse no era una buena señal. Tenía la necesidad de saber qué es lo que le había sucedido.

—Oye, me estás asustando—mencionó el de pelos negros.

— ¿Cómo te sentiría si es que te esteras que la persona a la cual amas está, probablemente, enferma? No me importa no haberle hablado, eso es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa es su salud.

—Amigo, no te debes de preocupar tanto...Tal vez fue la falta de sueño, cuando uno está en el penúltimo año siempre sufre mucho con los trabajos, exámenes y tareas, uno casi ni duerme por ello. Tranquilo, no creo que sea algo grave.

—Sí, tienes razón—sonrió de forma forzada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba sus objetos—. No me preocuparé más y pediré porque no sea nada grave. Por ahora me voy, gracias Jean.

El canadiense suspiró agotado, él estaba preocupado también por Katsuki, pero se encontraba más preocupado por su amigo. Victor intentó pensar positivo pero, lamentablemente, no lo logró.

Caminaba nervioso por las calles y de vez en cuando miraba la foto que Minami le regaló solamente para pensar que su cerdito se encontraba bien, que no tenía ningún problema grave del cual preocuparse.

Para cuando Victor llegó a su casa, solo le quedó ir a su habitación pensando en todo lo que quería hacer y decirle a Yuuri. Tal vez querer hacer todo eso de un día para otro era muy apresurado y probablemente sus palabras no iban a ser las correctas. Fue allí cuando pensó que lo que había dicho Jean eran cierta; Tal vez el desmayo de Yuuri no fue lo mejor que pudo suceder, pero las cosas no sucedieron por nada y, si el destino los quiere juntos, tal vez lo mejor era esperar un tiempo.

Un poco más feliz, se puso a sacar los materiales de su mochila, encontrándose nuevamente con la foto de su querido Yuuri. Temía arruinarla, así que en su estante de libros sacó un álbum de fotografías suyas, y puso la foto en la primera página mientras sacaba las otras para rellenar ese libro con solo fotos de su querido japonés.

Acercó su dedo índice hacia el plástico que protegía a la imagen, quería acariciar de verdad esas rellenas mejillas rosadas y poder probar la verdadera dulzura de sus tentadores labios. Victor moría al ver esa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su preciado _cerdito_ …Como lo había extrañado durante todo el día.

Su íntimo momento con la imagen de Yuuri había acabado para cuando su celular le avisó que tenía un mensaje. Quiso ignorarlo, pero un presentimiento lo hizo tomar su teléfono de forma automática sorprendiéndole el inesperado mensaje por parte de Chris.

" _ **Amigo! ¿Cómo está ese ánimo? Jean me contó todo, así que espero que ya estés mejor y si no es así, te tengo tu solución. Estaba hablando con Minami y logré algo que te encantará ¿Sabes qué es? ¿No? Conseguí el número de tu querido Yuuri ¿Lo quieres?"**_

Incluso mucho antes de que el ruso le haya contestado a su pregunta, el suizo ya se lo había enviado. Victor no pudo ocultar la felicidad que lo invadía, incluso se puso a saltar en su pequeño cuarto. No se podría encontrar a otra persona más feliz. La duda ahora era, ¿Qué haría con ese número? ¿Llamarle? ¿Enviarle un mensaje? Y, aunque pensó en realizar la primera opción, recordó que incluso en sus prácticas se había puesto nervioso, así que tal vez si escuchaba la voz de su querido haría una estupidez.

Así que finalmente optó por mandarle un mensaje, sin dudarlo dos veces para no arrepentirse más tarde.

 _ **"Hola Yuuri~, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"**_

Para la suerte del ruso, Yuuri se encontraba al tanto de su celular, pues una respuesta no se tardó en llegar.

 _"Yuuri: Hola, eh...me encuentro bien, pero ¿Quién eres?"_

 _ **"Es un placer Yuuri, yo soy tu acosador, mejor conocido como el chico ideal para ti."**_

 **[*]**

 **¡Hola! Sé que han pasado 14 días, pero no les he deseado un ¡Feliz año nuevo! (tampoco una feliz navidad). Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y deseo que todas sus metas se cumplan. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a mi fanfic y prometo ir mejorando con el paso de los días.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos próximamente.**

 **-TsukiGi**


	10. Capítulo 9

Durante la infancia se solía ver a los mayores con cierta admiración en lo que realizaban, pensando y anhelando que algún día llegarían a ser al igual que ellos. Un posible doctor, una modista, incluso algunos soñaban con ser grandes jugadores de futbol o bailarinas de ballet. Los más pequeños siempre soñaban en grande y, cuando se podía, no se quedaban como simples deseos, muchos llegaron a cumplir sus sueños sintiendo un gran calentamiento en el corazón pensando que habían logrado lo que tanto de niños deseaban.

En los tiempos en que Yuuri pensaba que el patinaje sobre hielo era lo que prendía una gran pasión en su interior, los niños a su alrededor solían ser muy crueles y principalmente cuando llegaba la época de invierno, cuando los lagos se congelaban llamando a las personas a que era el momento especial para patinar, junto a los corazones de aquellos muchachos.

En esos tiempos en Hasetsu no existía el Ice Castle, por lo que los fines de semanas, cuando nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer durante las tardes, las filosas cuchillas de los patines se deslizaban por la fría y dura superficie de hielo que anteriormente era agua de los lagos.

Takeshi Nishigori era un chico muy popular en Hasetsu por su gran habilidad en el patinaje a su corta edad, era un ejemplo a seguir por otros niños que gracias a él empezaron a practicar este deporte y, entre ellos, se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y un cuerpo rellenito que lo hacía tener una apariencia realmente adorable.

Yuuri era menor que él, ya sea en edad o estatura, por ello siempre fue algo menos importante para Takeshi y su grupo de seguidores, aunque la principal razón de su menosprecio era por su peso. En un inicio todo eran burlas, aunque con el tiempo se volvió más cruel que incluso un día, cuando vio que el pelinegro se encontraba patinando cerca de ellos, solo se le ocurrió tomar una piedra cercana para tirarla con fuerza lo más próxima a donde se encontraba Yuuri. Su objetivo no era lastimarlo directamente, aunque logró asustarlo haciéndolo caer en el suelo además de romper el hielo con la piedra y la fuerza aplicada en ella.

— ¡Oye cerdo! Ten más cuidado y quítate del hielo ¿No ves que lo estás trizando?

Tanto Takeshi como su grupo de amigos se empezaron a burlar del pobre chico que se encontraba en el suelo a punto de llorar y no era solamente por el golpe de su caída, era más bien porque al ver que la persona que tanto admiraba se reía de él ya no tenía ni ganas de ver el hielo otra vez en su vida.

 **[*]**

Victor estaba realmente feliz cuando su alarma lo había despertado de su sueño. Había contando los minutos por que el día lunes llegara y ahora se encontraba a minutos de ir a la escuela para hablar con su adorable cerdito. El fin de semana se la paso ideando que palabras decirle, incluso escribía todo lo que quería transmitirle al muchacho, llegó a ocupar unas 15 hojas de su cuaderno las cuales guardó, porqué las otras 30 las había tirado a la basura.

Por momentos, Victor quiso utilizar esa confianza de chico popular que podía conseguirse el cariño de todo a quien le hablara, solamente para sentirse confiado en hablar con el chico de sus sueños. Aunque la verdad, solo era un cobarde que cuando uniera su mirada con la de Yuuri, lloraría de tanto nervio que sentía.

Cuando el ruso llegó a la escuela se encontró con su amigo Chris en la entrada el cual, desde esas horas de la mañana, le tiraba palabras de aliento para el día de hoy junto con contarle sobre su gran fin de semana, el rubio realmente tenía demasiado tiempo libre para ir a cada fiesta que se le invita.

Mientras subían al segundo piso de la escuela para ir a su salón, en el camino se encontraron a un canadiense, al inicio Victor pensó en ir a saludarlo, pero al ver su cara que demostraba que estaba enojado tuvo mucho temor e incluso cuando se le acercó, temió por su vida.

—No quiero hablar contigo, aún estoy enojado—Jean se dirigió a ambos.

—Pero Jean bebé... ¡Puedo cambiar!

—Cállate imbécil, hablaba con el acosador no con el pervertido—el chico de pelo plateado se rió de la escena que siempre armaban esos dos juntos—De todos modos, supongo que ya estás listo para hablarle a Yuuri ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! El día de hoy le hablaré y mañana ya estaremos casándonos—sus acompañantes lo miraron totalmente asustado porque realmente no dudaban que al día siguiente Victor apareciera con un traje elegante y un anillo horriblemente costoso para pararse frente a Yuuri a pedirle matrimonio y eso de que él era tímido—. Solo bromeo, desde que Leo y su novio chino me dieron nuevos consejos he pensado en hacer las cosas con calma.

—Claro, por eso le mandaste un mensaje diciéndole que eres su acosador...

—No me hagan acordar de eso que estoy realmente arrepentido...

 **[*]**

Cuando finalmente habíamos salido de las clases de matemáticas, con Chris decidimos ir a comer algo a la cafetería porque el pobre chico suizo estaba sufriendo de hambre y cuando llegamos al lugar nos encontramos a Yuuri junto a sus amigos sentados en una de las mesas, obviamente que al ver a mi querido pelinegro ahí causó que mi corazón realmente se acelerara de una forma que incluso llegaba a doler pero no era nada que llegara a odiar realmente. De un momento a otro sus acompañantes, Minami y Phichit, se habían levantado y el de tez morena parecía un poco molesto.

—Oye, mientras voy por comida ¿Por qué no vas con Yuuri?

— ¿Qué? No Chris, a-aún no estoy listo.

— ¡Tonterías! Te atreviste a decirle que eres su acosador, ahora puedes ir a hablar con él.

Contra mi fuerza de voluntad fui arrastrado hasta lo más cercano del chico de bellas hebras negras que estaba concentrado en su celular y que gracias a eso no se dio cuenta cuando me encontraba atrás suyo. Si me da un ataque cardíaco ahora mismo lo agradecería. Chris me susurro lo que Jean también me diría "No lo arruines" y cuando intenté recordar lo que había escrito una y otra vez, resultó que ahora ni siquiera me podía acordar de un cuarto de todo, incluso cuando el rubio me dejó solo empecé a transpirar por los nervios...en serio no podía hacer esto.

Cuando había pensando en irme me di cuenta que el destino estaba en mi contra, pues Yuuri se dio la vuelta y se asustó al verme parado tras de él, además de que sus mejillas se habían tornado un tanto rosadas por la impresión. _¡Aborten la misión!_

—V-Victor...

 _¡Él sabe mi nombre! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me muero!_

—H-Hola Yuuri... ¿Cómo estás? —respiré lo más profundo que pude y como si la confianza fuera parte de mí, me atreví a sentarme en el asiento que se encontraba a su lado— Ayer me enteré de que sufriste un desmayo, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Ah...si me encuentro bien, g-gracias por preguntar— _¡Cásate conmigo!_ — ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tengo un amigo en tu salón, Otabek. No sé si lo conoces... —él asintió—ayer o entre uno de estos días me contó que alguien de su curso se había desmayado y me terminaron diciendo de que habías sido tu.

—Gracias por la preocupación...aunque no nos conozcamos bien, realmente solamente sé de ti por lo que dicen algunas chicas de mi salón, eres realmente popular.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor nos conocemos? O sea, me pareces alguien realmente... — _lindo, hermoso, el chico más guapo que puede existir en esta vida_ —interesante. Mira, si quieres podemos ir a algún día a comer comida japonesa la cual realmente quiero probar o... ¡Ya sé! ¿Te parece si vamos al centro de patinaje que se encuentra cerca del estadio? Sé que te gus...

— ¡No! ¿P-Patinar? No...sabes—Yuuri se había levantado de golpe de su silla, había tomado de forma torpe y nerviosa su mochila abierta que incluso algunas cosas se le llegaron a caer, intenté ayudarlo pero de forma rápida tomó todo y lo guardó nuevamente—fue...agradable hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir. Algún día podríamos planear algo, adiós.

Tanto Chris como Minami y Phichit se acercaron a mí luego de ver al japonés irse corriendo del lugar, el primero en acercarse a mí fue el chico de tez morena quien tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos y llegué a suponer que lo había arruinado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —me miró amenazante el tailandés—Si descubro que le has dicho algo que lo haya lastimado te juro que te puedo asesinar aquí mismo.

— ¡No le he dicho nada! Soy un ser inocente que lo ha invitado al centro de patinaje...

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros mientras yo me sentía preocupado por como habían reaccionado, mirándose entre sí nerviosos ¿Había algo mal?

—En serio no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, peor que haya sido justo ahora—el de pelo negro se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente había estado ocupando Yuuri, mientras Chris y Minami tomaban los otros dos asientos restante en la mesa acercándose un poco—¿Que tanto conoces a cerca sobre el Yuuri que patina?

—Bueno...recuerdo que existía un rumor que me lo contó una chica de mi curso la cual me dijo que ella estaba presente el día en que Yuuri los calló a todos cuando hizo una excelente rutina de patinaje y que por eso lo llamaban _Cerdito Sobre Hielo_.

Pichit pasó su mano por sus cabellos mientras la frustración lo consumía de a poco, se le notaba realmente irritado y por momentos dudé de que llegara con vida hoy a mi hogar. Minami suspiró un tanto triste mientras negaba con la cabeza y Chris me miraba realmente sorprendido, tanto que parecía decepcionado de lo que escuchaba.

—No creo que hayas entendido el sarcasmo en la voz de esa muchacha.

 **[*]**

 **Hola! Había dejado abandonado este fic en esta plataforma, pero es porque he entrado a la universidad y las cosas se han complicado un poco para mí. Lamentablemente no he arreglado mucho la escritura de los siguientes capítulos, así que puede que se vea un poco más diferente o menos producido. De todos modos espero que les guste.**

 **-TsukiGi**


End file.
